The present invention is generally directed to toys, and more particularly to a tearing mechanism for a toy, such as a doll, which has fixed or movable eyes.
In order to enhance playing enjoyment, use as an educational tool, or to stimulate child learning and development, the industry has provided various toys or toy figures that simulate reality. For instance, there are available varieties of dolls that simulate one or more human functions, such as tearing, crying, talking, etc.
Although many dolls are currently available that simulate tearing, they are position sensitive. In other words, in order for the doll to shed tears, the doll must be in a horizontal position. Further, in many dolls the tearing appears unnatural in that the liquid tends to flow out in small streams rather than in the natural form of tear-like drops. Finally, the conventional tearing mechanisms are bulky, complicated and occupy spaces both in the head and body of the toy, thereby making manufacturing of the dolls expensive and complicated.
Examples of various toys/tearing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 962,154; 1,268,714; 1,606,716; 2,111,507; 2,157,763; 2,196,912; 2,675,644; 2,689,432; 2,748,530; 2,811,810; 2,812,615; 2,819,560; 2,827,734; 2,838,874; 2,888,777; 2,907,139; 2,934,856; 2,934,857; 2,954,640; 2,959,890; 2,961,795; 2,978,833; 2,987,771; 3,016,651; 3,019,551; 3,053,009; 3,070,921; 3,091,891; 3,106,040; 3,193,968; 3,209,488; 3,412,504; 3,444,645; 3,445,955; 3,477,169; 3,571,968; 3,758,983; 3,769,745; 3,789,539; 3,822,500; 3,839,819; 3,841,020; 3,855,729; 4,050,185; 4,057,928; 4,339,889; 4,356,663; 4,900,287; 5,002,514; 5,083,962; 5,083,965; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0077272 A1; 2004/0127140 A1; 2004/0214507 A1; 2005/0054263 A1; and Foreign Patent Documents Nos. Canada 571,688; Canada 588,864; Canada 630,593; France 2,081,996; France 2,435,273; Great Britain 761,894; Great Britain 1,258,323; Great Britain 1,395,589; Great Britain 2,068,245 A; Great Britain 2,068,753 A; Germany 223,397; Germany 1,107,571; Germany 2,059,236; Europe 0,104,007 and Europe 0,274,449.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional tearing toys or toy figures, there is a need in the industry for a tearing mechanism which is not position sensitive, compact, and less complicated.